


One of These Moments

by GodOfDemons



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is stunned by the Russian Beauty, Angst in the future, Fluff, Human AU, Ivan is embarressed at what Alfred did, Just really really protective, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Mpreg, Mpreg is a go, Natalia isn't obsessed with Ivan, coffee shop AU, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: Ivan was just making sure his sisters didn't get hit on, so he decided to trade places with his older sister to help take orders from customers, a sandwich knife nearby.What he didn't expect was that a blonde American with glasses would do something that would make him embarrassed for the first time in his life.





	1. He Gave Him His Change And His Number

Ivan sighed at he helped his sisters in the coffee shop they owned. His older sister kept getting flirted with, his younger sister looked like she want to kill the people hitting on her dear older sister. He was able to get help from some friends of his sister's’ help. Right now he was watching his sister get flirted with by an albino, Ivan grabbed the knife that was near him for cutting sandwiches and walked over to his sister.

“Irina, you go help Natalia with making coffee, I’ll help with orders da?” Ivan says, holding the knife at his side. Irina nodded, not noticing the weapon her brother was holding. Once she went towards the coffee machine, Ivan put the knife on the counter, glaring at the albino.

“Leaving right now, da?” Ivan says with an innocent smile, the albino paling and quickly scurrying off to a taller taller blonde. Ivan watched him leave with a smile, it was fun and plus, he could protect his sisters easier.

The next person in line was on their phone, not looking up for even a second. “I’d like a grande caramel macchiato and a chocolate cakepop please.”

Ivan nods, typing in the order and picking up the cup size that the customer wanted. “Name?” “Alfred Jones.”

Ivan wrote it on the cup, putting it down and Kiku grabbed it and began to make it. “That’d be four dollars and five cents please.” Ivan says, grabbing the cakepop and putting it in a bag and placing it down in front of the Alfred.

Alfred hands Ivan a five dollar bill and finally looks up from his phone and looks at Ivan shocked. Ivan was a tall Russian college student, he would sometimes get racist comments about him or people would make fun of anything they could about Ivan. Ivan prepared himself to get some sort of hate but is utterly surprised at what happens next.

“God damn- a-are we having one of those moments? Has this ever happened to you before?”

Ivan looked at Alfred confused, not sure how to respond at that. “Wh-What?” Ivan stutters, starring very confused at Alfred.

“This!” Alfred says, gesturing to Ivan and himself with one of his hands. “When someone stares at your beautiful face and freezes and drools and makes it obvious that he likes you big time.”

Ivan blushes, not sure what to say. No one but his sisters has ever complimented him, but never said he was beautiful, just that he looked nice and stuff. The entire shop’s attention was on them, Ivan felt slightly uncomfortable about it.

“N-Not really.”

Alfred grabs the five dollars back and grabs a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and hands it to Ivan. “I’m going to exit the shop pretending to have forgotten my change so you have an excuse to follow me outside. If you do follow me to return my change, you have agreed to give me your number and to go have dinner with me sometime later this week. If not keep my change.”

Alfred turns away and leaves the store. Ivan blinks a few times, not sure how to process it all. Ivan stared at the money in his hand, looking back at the door where Alfred had just left.

“Okay, this may seem rude and cheesy, but he’s really cute and very honest brother,” Natalia says as she appears beside him. “What are you waiting for!? Follow him!”

Ivan blushes as he looks down, not sure if he should listen. A couple of the regulars, some new comers, and even some co-workers came around him ad told him to follow him. Ivan finally gave in when Emil, someone who’s not interested in anyone else's love life that’s not his own, told him to do it.

Ivan gathered up the change, quickly writing his number on a piece of paper and going outside to Alfred who was sitting at a table.

“Here’s your change.... A-And m-my number.” Ivan says, holding out Alfred’s change and the piece of paper. Alfred smile and gives Ivan a hug, giving Ivan’s hand a squeeze before leaving.

Ivan enters back in with a round of applause, making Ivan blush and try to disappear.

“A free shot of latte for everyone!” Irina yells happily, everyone laughing and getting their shot of latte as Ivan went to the breakroom to calm down.

Omake

Ivan was talking with Kiku as they wiped off some tables, helping Lovino and Antonio close up the shop. Ivan had gotten a few texts from Alfred before, always blushing a little before responding. Irina and Natalia had teased him because he had never dated anyone before, let alone have that happen to him in the coffee shop. Irina and Natalia went back to the apartment the three siblings shared, and it was just Ivan left with some other workers.

“You know, your new boyfriend never got his coffee.” Kiku says as he puts away the last dish, Lovino and Antonio looked at Ivan and Kiku confused.

“Ivan got a boyfriend!? When the hell did that happen?!” Lovi yelled confused, reminding Ivan that Lovi and Antonio had been out getting some supplies for sandwiches.

Ivan blushed a deep crimson, hiding his face in his hands as he tries to hide from existence. He hears Kiku try to explain it but fails and eventually just says that Alfred gave Ivan a hundred dollars and told him to give him back his change outside with his number.

Antonio patted Ivan’s back and laughed a little, making Ivan groan and wish that he didn’t need Antonio for the shop, or else Antonio’s brains would be all over the back alley.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me!  
> I am going to ask you all to help me with something, it's a little poll thing I have that helps with this story;  
> Should I include MPreg?  
> If the overall poll for the question is no, then I have another poll to use for next time.  
> I will give to certain amount of time, just until the third or fourth chapter is ready, and please participate. I will let you guys know when the poll is over.  
> It helps with the storyline, I have a couple of options and I am doing one of them, maybe two if I'm being ambitious, putting it in a poll form, and let you guys decide.  
> I will not reveal the other options yet until this poll is over, I am doing one at a time.  
> I am going to be seeing which option you all like the best, and then I will decide from there.  
> Thank you so much, and also, place your opinion in the comments below please!

Ivan waited nervously at a cafe that Alfred told him to meet him at, it was their first date and Ivan was extremely nervous.

They texted each other for a couple weeks, Alfred stopping by often at the coffee shop to order the same order he ordered when he first met Ivan. Ivan was usually the one making the drinks and sweets, so he always added something new, like a little message on the cup or add an extra cakepop.

Ivan was surprised that Alfred asked him to meet him at this older cafe, Alfred saying it was the “dinner” date he had to cancel two days before since something came up in his work and he’d be extremely busy for an entire week, and they never talked about another date since.

It was their  _ first _ date. Natalia and Irina were ecstatic when they heard that he was finally going on a date with someone, that someone that was actually really good friends with Irina.

Ivan ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks already really red from waiting. He swears that his heart it going to pop out from his chest when he saw Alfred. He fiddled with his straw, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the albino that had been hitting on his sister working inside with the two other blonde workers.

He took in a breath and let it out slowly. He doesn’t matter right now, he’s not hitting on his sisters, in fact, he should thank him for making him go to the cashier.

“Um, excuse me- Lovi?” Ivan called over to the waiter, who looked at him confused. “Er! Sorry! I thought you-”

“Don’t worry sir!” The waiter says with a happy perky smile. “I’m Feliciano, Lovi’s twin brother.” Feli says as he walks over, giving him a bright smile. Ivan calmed down a little and smiled back.

“Okay, thank you. Um, Lovi works at my cafe with me and my sisters. I’m Ivan.” Ivan says shyly, holding out his gloved hand to him, Feli taking his hand and they shook hands.

“Ivan! Sorry for being late! I had to change at my apartment!” Alfred calls out, as he runs over. Alfred looks at them, at Ivan, then at Feli, then at Ivan, then at Feli.

Ivan’s face flushed as he quickly stood up, quickly letting go of Feli’s hand and grabbed Alfred’s hands. “It’s not what it looks like!” Ivan said quickly, starting to panic a little and Alfred laughed as he brought Ivan down a little so he could kiss his forehead.

“It’s fine dude, don’t worry,” Alfred said as he sat down, Ivan sitting across from him as he hid part of his face in his scarf. “Do you think I can’t tell the difference between shaking hands and holding hands?” Alfred laughed, Ivan hiding his face even more.

“You’re so cute Vanya~,” Alfred said, Ivan looking at Alfred in shock as he watched Alfred laughed even more. “Your sisters told me.” Alfred said, Ivan mentally making a note to talk to his sisters about this.

“You order anything yet?” Alfred asks, picking up the menu, Ivan doing the same as he tried to hide his burning face.

“No, I was waiting for you.” Ivan says, not looking at anything besides the menu in front of him, he knew his face was burning up, he knew that Alfred knew his face was burning up, and he prayed that Alfred wouldn’t talk about it.

“Aw! How cute!” Alfred said, Ivan glaring at the table and his ears turning pinker.

“Stop,” Ivan whined softly, placing his menu down and Ivan’s violet eyes met with Alfred’s blue ones.

“You’re so cute Ivan!” Alfred said, his movement was similar to when he and sisters had watched Yuri on Ice, Ivan doesn’t regret a single minute of it.

“I could just gobble you up!” Alfred said as he grabs one of Ivan’s hands, placing a kiss on the knuckles and Ivan blushed even more, hiding his face in his scarf.

“Don’t be embarrassed Ivan,” Alfred says, giving him a wink as he leaned closer. “You’re cuter when you try to hide.” He whispered, Ivan finally hitting the breaking point and fainted.

When Ivan woke up, he saw he was on the couch in his living room, looking around confused before spotting his sisters and Alfred in the kitchen chatting.

Ivan smiled at the sight, none of them seemed to have noticed him so far, and he was glad, he could watch them all day silently, lovingly plot ways to get them back for what they do to him.

 

Omake

 

“Okay, I know you were embarrassed,” Ivan nodded as he smiled. “And I know you’re maybe angry.”

“Maybe? Oh no, Vanya is definitely mad.”

“Sh! I am trying to convince him to free us!”

“Brother doesn’t show anyone mercy, not even us.”

“I bet I can convince him!”

“You really wanna bet on that Alfred,” Ivan says with a smile as he made his way to the three tied to separate chairs, all sitting in front of the tv. “I have hours and hours to no end of horror movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's me!  
> I am going to ask you all to help me with something, it's a little poll thing I have that helps with this story;  
> Should I include MPreg?  
> If the overall poll for the question is no, then I have another poll to use for next time.  
> I will give to certain amount of time, just until the third or fourth chapter is ready, and please participate. I will let you guys know when the poll is over.  
> It helps with the storyline, I have a couple of options and I am doing one of them, maybe two if I'm being ambitious, putting it in a poll form, and let you guys decide.  
> I will not reveal the other options yet until this poll is over, I am doing one at a time.  
> I am going to be seeing which option you all like the best, and then I will decide from there.  
> Thank you so much, and also, place your opinion in the comments below please!
> 
> Also, Ivan will faint if he gets too embarrassed, he hates it as well, and Irina and Natalia know about this, but they still do it. All three of the ones tied up hate horror movies, and Ivan loves them. He has them all.


	3. Metting The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan didn't expect to see another person in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER  
> I GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY OLDER SISTER'S LEAVING FOR COLLEGE THIS SUMMER AND I NEED TO BE THE 'RESPONSIBLE OLDER SIBLING' FOR MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS  
> I'M SO SORRY  
> Edit: Also, the poll from chapter two is over. MPreg is a go fyi.

Ivan looked at the house in front of him, his heart racing as he nervously knocked on the door.

It was his first time spending the night at Alfred’s house, the first time alone together.

The first time by themselves.

Ivan wasn’t ready for  _ that _ yet, he was still a virgin.

Alfred answered the door with a smile, he hugged Ivan and took him by the hand and brought him inside of his house.

Ivan was still nervous and scared, he sat on Alfred’s couch as he watched Alfred leave the room to get some tea. Ivan didn’t know what to do when the time came.

Ivan’s face was dusted pink, if you looked hard enough you could definitely tell he was blushing.

Alfred came back quickly and gave him his cup of tea. He smiled as he sat next to Ivan, picking up the tv remote and turning on a movie.

“I hope you like Disney, cause if you don’t, you’ll be trapped with me during Pirates of the Caribbean and I know some pretty awesome pirate moves from someone I used to know to keep you here.” Alfred says as the movie’s opening screen came, Ivan relaxing as he leaned back, smiling softly as they watched the movie.

Ivan greatly enjoyed Disney movies and in fact, loved the more then horror. He loved the happy endings, and he loved Alfred being close to him.

He loved that he could see Alfred’s happy face and once the movie ended, Ivan saw he had fallen asleep.

Big talk for having to keep him here, he could easily escape this second, but he wasn’t going to. He was going to cook and once food was done, he would wake him up.

Ivan gently pushed him off, standing up slowly and laying him on the couch. Ivan kissed his forehead and smiled as he took off his glasses so they wouldn’t get crushed.

He walked around for a bit, confused when he turned up places that weren’t the kitchen, but eventually found it. It was sparkling clean and neat and tidy. Ivan looked around the sparkling kitchen in awe, finally snapping out of his thoughts and beginning to make some chicken casserole for his boyfriend.

Ivan was happy that he could find all of the ingredients for the meal, it was a miracle and Ivan was surprised with how stocked his kitchen was.

Just as Ivan put the food in the oven there was a yell.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Ivan turned his head to see someone that look so much like Alfred that Ivan almost mistaken him for Alfred.

“Mattie?” Alfred yawned as he rolled off the couch, groaning as he sluggishly stood up and walked over.

“There’s someone in our kitchen Al,” Mattie says, his voice raising as he looked at Alfred with a ‘Please explain what is going on’ look. Alfred looked over at Ivan and yawned.

“This is my new boyfriend Ivan, Ivan, this is my twin brother Matthew.” Alfred introduced and hugged Ivan and leaned on his chest. Ivan and Matthew shared a look, they both gave a firm nod before walking to the couch, Alfred laying on both of them and starting to go back to sleep. Ivan and Matthew chatted quietly before the timer went off, Ivan standing up and heading to the kitchen to take out the food.

Immediately Alfred was behind him once he closed the oven.

“Is that food? Can I eat it? What is it? It’s not healthy is it? Please tell me it’s not healthy. I don’t like healthy.” Alfred says quickly, looking at the food with a starved gaze. Ivan sighed as he shoved Alfred out of the kitchen to dish out the food.

As the three ate dinner - Alfred ate almost half the pan - they exchanged stories and jokes. Matthew told them about his college classes, he usually has morning class so they have the mornings to themselves. Alfred grinned when it was his turn. He told them about his job - he helps a detective with cases and is basically a Watson right now - and he also is taking two classes.

Ivan smiled softly as he looked around, a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body. He felt so…

So happy.

So content.

But the thing that would make it perfect would be his sister’s with them right now.

That would be perfect.

Ivan kissed Alfred’s cheek and entwined his fingers with his, Alfred brightening up as he turned to look at him with a happy smile. Alfred basically tackle hugged Ivan and the two were on the ground with Alfred hugging Ivan to death, Ivan letting out a large and happy laugh as he hugged Alfred back, wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde.

Matthew watched them and laughed a little, standing up and excusing himself to his room as he left the two alone to cuddle and laugh downstairs.

Alfred laid his head on Ivan’s chest as the two calmed down, a comfortable silence settling down as the two laid there in peace. Alfred shifted as he turned his head so he could look into Ivan’s eyes, smiling playfully as he and Ivan locked eyes.

“Wanna make a fort?”

 

Omake

 

Matthew yawned as he tiptoed down the stairs to put on his shoes then head to class, rubbing his eyes before looking in the living room at the fort of pillows and blankets with - in his opinion - the cutest couple inside of it. Ivan ended up staying the night, and neither him nor his brother changed clothes. Matthew took a few pictures of the scene, holding back his squeals at how cute they were.

He put on his shoes quietly and left Alfred a note, smiling at his brother before leaving to go to class to meet a certain cute albino in his class. He couldn’t wait for that moment to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.  
> If you want either of them to meet another family member please let me know, or if you want to know more about Matthew and the albino let me know as well.


End file.
